tales of adoration
by hockylover
Summary: When Lex meets two girls, Serena and Serenity, he decides to help them on there...Pilgrimage?T too be safe


This is my first solo fic so be nice I got the Lloyd and Colette ending so if you don't like it don't review, or at least keep it clean, I'm only 13!

Disclaimer: I Wish I owned tales of Symphonia I really wish I did, 'cause I want Kratty!

**Chapter the first: watery walks.**

Lex walked along the bridges of Luin, he had moved there a couple of years ago, when he was 12 years old. He was 16 now, with dark red hair, and brown hair, he was 6ft3inches tall, and towered over most of people, both of his parents where tall, but not as tall as Lex. 

His red hair, was a pudding bowl cut, his mother would cut it when it got too long. He wore a black tee shirt, and black trousers, **(A.N I'm English so I say mum, trousers, and path.) **a pair off brown suspenders, which kept his trousers up, and brown thick boots.

His sister, Gem, is to be marring James, a local fisherman. It would bring money in to the family. Also James **really** likes Gem, but shamefully she isn't as fond of he, as he is of she. **(A.N try saying that 10 times, lol)**

He had just come back from the mid summer party in the inn, it also was the anniversary of the reuniting of the two worlds, 14 years ago, he was only two but he remembered some of it, like the blinding light, and the giant glowing planet.

As he walked he spotted two outfits. The ex-chosen wore an outfit like that, and should only be worn by those on world regeneration quests. Puzzled, he reached down, and touched one, they where made of silk, not like the other chosen, hers was cotton, so as to be breathable.

They looked exact replicas of the original, but the didn't have blue and white material, one was green and white the other lilac and white. There, lay two pairs of matching boots in the same style as the outfits, two packs laden with supplies, all resting on the grass near by the bridge.

A giggle was heard, by Lex, under the bridge, when he looked blonde hair was trailing out of under the planks of wood. He got on his knees and ducked his head under the walk way, he saw, with much teenaged delight, two girls wearing, nothing but there under wear. One girl, the blonde, looked up with widened eyes and almost screamed. Until…

"Shh" Lex said, his finger to his lips, she immediately did so, he took in the girls lilac eyes, blonde hair, which if dry, came to her hips, her pale, spotless skin.

"Shh" He repeated "my name is Lex Alwinds, what is yours?" he said in an inquisitive, but polite, way.

"S…S…Serena P…P…Panitation. This is my s…s…sister Serenity P…P…Panitation." She said shivering. Just as she said Serenity, the other head whipped round. She had deep green eyes, and pale green hair, the same length as her sister's, two leaves where on ether said of her head, just like Martel, Lex had seen depictions of the goddess, in the Martel church, she otherwise looked like her sister. Being a teenage boy he thought,_ ohhh twins, this will be fun_, he shook his head, to rid his mind of this thought, he was a teenaged boy, but he was a polite boy.

"What are you two doing in the water?" He said looking at their illuminated faces, from the enchanted candles under the water.

"Because, we spent all our gald on gels, and ran out of money to sleep in the inn and we decided that the water was warm enough to sleep in, but apparently not." She laughed again, this time more sarcastic.

"You could catch a cold in that water, stay in my families house, just for the night, I'll get some towels, you can get out, and I promise I won't look." Lex pronounced. Serena look at Serenity, she nodded back.

"Ok we take up your offer." So Lex scurried off, to retrieve some towels.

When he returned to them he shut his eyes and told them they could get out. They told him he could look again, so he opened his eyes to get a better look at them, he first looked at Serena, she had white, faint scars, that where ancient angelic scripture had been carved into her skin, _painful, _came though his head.

His attention was draw away from Serena, to Serenity. She was scrutinizing him back, her pale green hair and dark green eyes, where almost shining. Between her collarbones sat a green crystal, same shape as a Cruxis Crystal, with a rune crest in a shape of a circle, with four spikes coming out at 45 degrees to the top, left, bottom and right.

Her tore his eyes from the girls, and proceeded towards his house. It was a small house, with vines climbing up the side of the house. He loved their house, it was his favorite house he'd lived in.

" So why are you in Luin?"

"We're on a pilgrimage." Serenity said she had a very calm voice, but Lex knew it was a lie.

"How old are you two then?" Lex said trying to start conversation.

"Fourteen, and you?" Serena and Serenity said at the same time.

Shocked by this display of twinness **(A.N look ma I made a word) **he had to think of his reply. "erm.. erm…16."

They laughed, and he her realized he was blushing. He laughed uncomfortably. "Well here's my house come in," he said trying to change the topic.

They entered the house, and Lexs' mother, Mary and looked at him, to the Panitation girls, and back to Lex. "Oh Lex who are these girls?" half-angry, half confused.

"Oh mum, these are Serenity, and Serena Panitation, there on a pilgrimage. Can they stay the night? They ran out of money." He said, using Serenity's lie.

"Oh **(A.N what's with all the OH's?)**… erm ok, I'll ask Gem and Josephine to prepare a room, please get changed in the bathroom" she said, pointing in it's direction "and I'll have a talk with Lex."_Oh dear_ where the only words that drifted, in his mind.

"Lexis Almando Alwinds," her voice a whisper but raised slightly "where are these two girls from?"

"It's ok mum, one has angelic language carved into her face, the other has an exsphere, Cruxis Crystal thing. They are definitely holy people."

"Hmmm… ok it's not as bad as I thought, I thought you picked them up at the party, not saying you would, but you're a teenaged boy, you never know."

"Mum…" he said blushing.

" Right, brush your teeth and the girls can sleep in Dan's room." Dan was Lex's brother, until an unfortunate accident, when the chosen of Sylvarant was still on her journey, he would be 21.

Lex obeyed his mother, and left to go to sleep, her saw the girls leaving the bathroom in their nightgowns, he suddenly felt tired, a large yawn escaped his lips.

He brushed his teeth, got changed and went to bed, his red eyes, where heavy with sleep. And lost him self in the dream world.

Whatcha think this is my longest chappie ever, so proud of myself squee! Please read and review!

Hockey lover


End file.
